death battle pear vs grian vs red guy
by trevormiller148
Summary: it's the battle of pear from annoying orange vs grian from yandere high school\tokyo soul vs red guy from don't hug me i'm scared who wins? find out


**_hope you like this it is my second death battle on here i also wanna make it a rap battle cause someone had to do it oh and to avoid any confusion this is grian from samgladiator's yandere high school who is voiced by the youtuber_****_wiz:_**youtube a place where people can get a laugh

**_boomstick:_**wait a minute this fanfiction is based off of a youtube series

**_wiz:sigh_****_boomstick:_**anyway but these characters from youtube shows are the people in their group of friends who have the most common sense

**_wiz:_**pear the smartest fruit in the annoying orange kitchen

**_boomstick:_**grian sam and taurtis's brittish friend

**_wiz:_**and red guy the first don't hug me i'm scared character to usually be annoyed by the teachers

**_boomstick:_**he's wiz and i'm boomstick

**_wiz:_**and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a death battle

**_pear analysis_**

**_wiz:_**in a whole kitchen full of talking food annoyed by an orange

**_boomstick_**one fruit is super boring

**_wiz:_**i'm not sure boring is the termed i'd use

**_shows clip_**

**_pear:_**i am pear here me sing

**_boomstick:_**that was slightly less boring

**_wiz:_**yes all pear wants to do is sit and read bbut his friends get in the way kinda reminds me of something

**_boomstick:_**really what?

**_wiz:_**nevermind

**_boomstick:_**okay so pear has come back from a zombie apocalypse and much more

**_wiz_**you also might not wanna make him angry i mean not on hulk level but he gets really aggressive

**_boomstick:_**he can also pick things up despite not having arms that would come in handy

wiz:...anyway his biggest thing though are the powers he gained once **_shows clip of pear getting gills_**

**_boomstick:_**something's fishy here

**_wiz:_****_sigh _**anyway this was another thing he gained the others called boring but he proved them wrong when it turned out he actually gained aquaman like powers

**_boomstick:_**that is great wiz but that's not his most impressive

**_wiz:_**than what is

**_boomstick:_**putting up with orange

**_wiz:_**you're one to talk

**_boomstick:_**what

**_wiz:_**nothing okay so anyway pear is far from perfect though first of all when he was brought back to life it was plot conveniece so a knife would still probably kill him

**_boomstick:_**also he is probably the weakest fruit as he was the only fruit who lost fruits vs zombies

**_wiz:_**i hope for his sake he can win this

**_grian analysis_**

**_cue wolf in sheeps clothing by samgladiator_**

**_wiz:_**in england there was a very intelligent kid named grian

**_boomstick:_**wait wrong clips this is minecraft

**_wiz:_**no the whole thing is a minecraft roleplay

**_boomstick:_**really?

**_wiz:_**yeah so anyway he even skipped ahead a grade at 7

**_boomstick:_**unfortunately his parents split up so he moved to get his mind off it

**_wiz:_**but due to a mix up they put him in with the 7 year olds

**_boomstick:_**that's when he met sam and taurtis

**_wiz:_**they however got off to a rough start cause due to his parents divorce he wasn't exactly nice to them

**_grian:_**want some pocky

**_taurtis:_**my dad says i'm not suppose to take candy from strangers

**_sam_**yeah

**_grian:_**i was gonna say good cause you can't have any

**_boomstick:_**oh man what a jerk i'm starting to see why sam and taurtis end up being mean to him in high school

**_wiz:_**well you can't blame him he was going through a hard time anyway as a minecraft avatar he can build pretty much anything

**_boomstick:_**he is also as wiz stated super intelligent as he is the only yandere high school character to notice stuff that are odd

**_wiz:_**he also carries a rusty blade which he gained from yakuzakaru

**_boomstick:_**he also has a sniper riffle wiz are you sure he's not my son that you taught

**_wiz:sigh_** yes boomstick i'm sure but his most powerful weapon is the necronamicon

**_boomstick:_**the necronamicon is a book from the underworld that sam taurtis and grian found that can warp reality and take them to alternate universes

**_wiz:_**according to cthulu sam was supposed to find it but grian just happened to

**_boomstick:_**okay this kid is basically your brains with my weaponry so what weaknesses could he have

**_wiz:_**well we only seven year old grian in the prequel and teenaged grian in the better one's so we never get to see what he can do as a adult

**_boomstick:_**that's it

**_wiz:_**that and he was seemingly wiped out of existence in the second half of tokyo soul but other than this the kid can still hold his own

**_red guy analysis_**

wiz in a house full of talking objects one creature...

**_red guy:_**excuse me but this analysis is very boring

**_boomstick:_****_WIZ ANOTHER ONE!!!_**

**_wiz:facepalm_** yeah

**_red guy:_**hey not my fault you decided to pair me against a pear and a teenager

**_wiz_**okay why not you tell us what you have so you can prove why you win

**_red guy:_**gladly so i'm not exactly proud of this one but paige made me create a real human heart and have hammerspace

**_boomstick:_**yeah aren't you also smarter than your friends?

**_red guy:_**well duh being older of course i am

**_wiz_**:well that's nothing compared to your resistance

**_red guy:_**yeah paige wasn't able to change me

**_boomstick:_**plus colin couldn't trap you in the worst place ever **_shivers_** computers

**_red guy:_**... is he always like this

**_wiz:sigh_** yes but anyway you are also insanely durable being able to survive your head exploding

**_red guy_**:yes yes yes really boring stuff like that

**_boomstick:_****_BORING WHAT!!!_**

**_wiz:_**hey red guy don't you have a show to watch

**_red guy:_**oh yeah i'm going to miss my show i'm sorry don't worry i'll be back in time for the fight

**_boomstick:_**good thing he's obsessed with tv anyway he is very powerful but isn't much of a fighter

**_wiz:_**exactly even though he's the protagonist the way he beat roy didn't require fighting also he never gets excited about anything

**_boomstick:_**but despite this he still has some incredible abilities

**_the battle_**

**_wiz:_**alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all

**_boomstick:IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!_**

in the kitchen dr.banana gets the fruits together

**_orange_**so you invented a portal to a alternate universe what's the big peal **_laughs_**

**_dr.banana:_**well i wanna test it on pear

**_pear:_**umm okay where do you wanna send me

**_dr.banana:_**to a universe like sesame street

**_marshmellow:YAY!!!_** **_I LOVE SESAME STREET_**

**_dr.banana:_**if it were a horror

**_pear:_**nope nope nope i'm backing out

but before he can leave orange spits a seed accidentally knocking pear in at a high school in tokyo sam was still trying to get grian to give him the necronamicon

**_grian:_**sam i still think it's better in my hands the magic book started glowing then everything got blurry when everything went back to normal grian found himself in a different place with a wanted poster hanging with a puppet a duck and a creature that didn't look familiar

**_grian:_**necronamicon what universe did you take me to?

**_necronamicon_**it's like the show sesame street but much darker

**_grian sarcastically:_**well that's reassuring

suddenly a portal opens bringing pear out

**_pear:_****_grunt_** i'm so gonna **_KILL ORANGE WHEN I GET BACK_**

just than pear and grian noticed each other

**_grian:_**a talking pear okay sam is right i should be use to this but like no arms no legs just a pear that talks

**_pear:_**hey you don't look much normal either dude i mean how are you speaking you don't have a mouth

**_grian:_**that's it my friends can talk to me that way but from you those are fighting words

**_red guy:_**excuse me i couldn't help but here your really boring fight and was wondering...

**_pear:THAT'S IT MY FRIENDS CAN CALL ME BORING BUT FROM SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW IT'S PERSONAL!!#_**

**_grian:_**what a minute you were one of the people on that wanted poster

**_red guy:_**wanted poster okay i didn't wanna do this but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get

**_fight!_**

grian and red guy get into a hand to hand combat pear cockblocked them grian thought about what to do then got an idea and pulled out his rusty blade

**_grian:_**haven't used this since i was 7 but here it goes

**_pear:THAT IS A HUGE KNIFE!!!_**

grian was confused by pear calling it a knife but shrugged it off and started chasing pear with the rusty blade and he eventually caught him and cut him into pear slices

**_KO!!!_**

**_grian:_**okay now i have to find that red spaghetti mop looking creature

red guy then comes in and knocks the rusty blade out of grian's hand then they started trading blows grian hits red guy red guy kicks grian grian builds a canon and shoots red guy with it it knocks red guy into roy's control room but he was still alive then grian follows

**_red guy:_**this is getting really boring

**_grian:_**i actually agree let's make it more interesting he then grabs out his sniper rifle and shoots red guy with it

**_grian_**well that was intense now necronamicon can you please take us home

**_KO!_**

**_boomstick:_**woah woah woah a teenager beat a grown up whatever the heck he is

**_wiz:_**well pear lost first because he's a pear the real fight was between grian and red guy and while red guy is older grian has better weaponry is much smarter anand has basically everything else

**_boomstick:_**looks like they are a **_pear _**of red spaghetti now

**_wiz:_**winner is grian

**_boomstick:next time on death battle_**

**_marv:_****_IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!! HYPERFORCE RED ACTIVATE POWER UP_**

**_taurtis:_**buddy my best friend is yandere so you don't wanna do this

**_cooper singing:_**do you know when you long for something and then it's pulled away marv and grian give him weird looks

marv vs taurtis vs cooper

**_hope you enjoyed i know yellow guy is the only one we actually see has a wanted poster but i needed a reason for grian to fight red guy so... also the preview is another one i'm planning but unlike this one with crocker vs baldi i don't wanna make that preview just yet cause first i wanna do this same match up but as a rap battle and i wanna do a yandere\love crazy free for all but not as a death battle so please let me know what you liked and what i can improve on please_**


End file.
